


Modern Glasgow (Gotham's Fic) (Podfic)

by thatsoccercoach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach





	Modern Glasgow (Gotham's Fic) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Modern Glasgow AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169185) by [gotham_ruaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh). 


End file.
